project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Poliwrath/HGSS
Poliwag can be found in both games in the following locations with any rod or Surfing: Route 6, 22, 28, 30, 31, 35, 43, 44, 45, Violet City, Ecruteak City, Blackthorn City, Ruins of Alph, Ilex Forest, Mt. Silver, Cliff's Edge Gate, Viridian City, Cerulean Cave, Safari Zone Poliwhirl can be found in both games in the following locations with the Super Rod: Safari Zone, Cerulean Cave Poliwhirl can be found in both games in the following locations by Surfing: Route 22, 28, 30, 31, Viridian City, Violet City, Ecruteak City, Safari Zone The earliest Poliwag can be found is in Ecruteak City. '' ''Water Stones can be obtained from Bill's Grandfather in Kanto's Route 25, or from Fisherman Tully after player gets his PokeGear number on Route 42 just like in the original games. In addition, they can be won as the first place prize from the Bug Catching Contest in National Park after the first Hall of Fame entry. On Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays, the Pokeathlon Dome shop will sell them for points as well. '' WIP Important Matchups Johto * '''Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type):' * Eusine (Cianwood City): * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): * Petrel (Team Rocket HQ): * Ariana (Team Rocket HQ, tag battle with Lance): * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): * Petrel (Goldenrod Radio Tower): ''' * '''Rival (Goldenrod Underground): * Proton (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Ariana (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Archer (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): * Kimono Girls (Ecruteak Dance Theater): * Ho-Oh (Bell Tower, HeartGold only): * Lugia (Whirl Islands, SoulSilver only): * Rival (Victory Road): * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): ''' Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * '''Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): * Red (Mt. Silver): Moves WIP Recommended movesets: Recommended Teammates * WIP ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: '' Other Poliwag's stats Poliwhirl's stats Poliwrath's stats * '''What Nature do I want?' * Which Ability do I want? * At what point in the game should I be evolved? * How good is Poliwrath in a Nuzlocke? * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric, Psychic, Flying * Resistances: Rock, Bug, Dark, Steel, Fire, Ice, Water (Damp) * Immunities: None or Water (Water Absorb) * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Ghost, Dragon Category:HeartGold/SoulSilver Category:Abandoned Articles